In general, various occupants such as children, kids, or female persons whom are smaller than a general adult size as well as adult persons of general size are seated in front passenger seats.
Therefore, a vent rate adjusting member, which adjusts a discharge rate of gas discharged from an airbag and varies deployment pressure of the airbag based on the type of occupant, is installed in the airbag for a front passenger seat.
The vent rate adjusting member is generally classified into a low risk deployment (LRD) vent, and an active vent.
The LRD vent is installed for the purpose of discharging gas when the airbag is initially inflated, so as to reduce initial deployment pressure of the airbag, and blocking discharge of gas after the airbag is fully inflated, so as to allow the airbag to maintain appropriate deployment pressure, thereby preventing a neck of a child from being injured due to excessive deployment pressure of the airbag when the airbag is initially deployed.
On the contrary to the LRD vent, the active vent is installed for the purpose of blocking discharge of gas when the airbag is initially deployed, so as to allow the airbag to be quickly deployed, and discharging gas after the airbag is fully inflated, so as to allow the airbag to maintain appropriate deployment pressure, thereby protecting an adult person by maintaining appropriate pressure at an appropriate point of time.
However, because both of the LRD vent and the active vent are installed in the airbag for a front passenger seat, there are problems in that the number of processes required to manufacture the airbag is increased, and costs are increased.